


Running Freee

by ilapaoletssq



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Bandits & Outlaws, F/F, The Enchanted Forest, Young Evil Queen | Regina Mills
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilapaoletssq/pseuds/ilapaoletssq
Summary: La giovane Regina è costretta a sposare il re.Al ballo, una settimana prima delle nozze, fa una nuova conoscenza, con lunghi capelli  biondi e vispi occhi verdi. La notte prima del fatidico giorno, Regina viene rapita da un gruppo di banditi, guidati da una donna molto...familiare.SWANQUEEN





	1. INTRO

Le nozze erano imminenti. Sudditi da tutta la foresta incantata erano in viaggio per assistere al matrimonio tra il re e una giovane nobile, Regina.

Il primo, dopo la morte della moglie, si era messo alla ricerca di una nuova compagna; nessuno, fino ad allora, aveva attirato la sua attenzione, finché non si abbatté nella casa di un vecchio Lord. Lì Regina viveva spensierata, godendosi la sua giovinezza, con il suo cavallo, Rocinante. Il re, colpito dalla bellezza della ragazza, le chiese di sposarlo.

La madre di Regina, Cora, aveva accettato la proposta per lei, senza lasciarle nemmeno un minuto per digerire la cosa, e così si ritrovò costretta a sposare un uomo con il triplo dei suoi anni e a diventare sovrana di un regno, quando l’unica cosa che desiderava fare era vivere una vita tranquilla. Ma sapeva che sarebbe stato impossibile.

Mancava una settimana alle nozze e, come usanza, era stato organizzato un ballo al palazzo. Regina era nella sua nuova stanza, si guardava allo specchio quando sua madre entrò.

‘’Allora? Sei pronta?’’ chiese lei avvicinandosi, guardando il riflesso della figlia allo specchio.

‘’Credo di si…’’ rispose Regina, abbassando lo sguardo.

‘’Regina, mi raccomando, testa alta e schiena dritta, questa sera gran parte del regno sarà presente e voglio che tu rimanga impressa nelle loro menti come una donna forte e potente…rendimi fiera.’’

‘’Madre…io…ecco…’’ balbettò lei.

‘’Articolo, soggetto, verbo. Non è difficile.’’ disse Cora accigliata.

‘’Non so se voglio sposare il re.’’ disse Regina, tutto d’un fiato.

‘’Come hai detto?’’ rispose Cora, fin troppo calma.

‘’Insomma…non ho mai voluto questa vita, sposare il re, diventare regina. Mi sarebbe bastato rimanere nella nostra fattoria, con Rocinante e..’’

‘’Basta!’’ urlò la madre.

‘’Io…’’

‘’Ho detto basta!’’ continuò lei che fino a quel momento era rimasta a guardarsi allo specchio, vicino alla figlia, ‘’Tu sposerai il re, perché è questo ciò che ti aspetta. Tu sei nata per diventare una sovrana e lo farai, oh eccome se lo farai, di certo non ho sprecato tutte le mie energie per vederti in un mucchio di fieno con quelle stupide bestie. Il ballo incomincerà tra poco. Non. Fare. Stupidaggini.’’ e con questo Cora uscì dalla camera, sbattendo violentemente la pesante porta di legno, lasciando Regina in lacrime.

_Come può essere così…cattiva._

Regina si diresse verso il balcone della finestra. _Come può ignorarmi così, non vede che non sono felice?_ Con le mani sul muretto di pietra, guardò giù e per un attimo pensò di lasciarsi cadere, mettere fine alla sofferenza che sua madre aveva prescritto per lei, prima ancora che cominciasse. Ma l’istinto di sopravvivenza era troppo forte in lei e forse le speranze non erano ancora perdute del tutto, mancava ancora una settimana, poteva succedere di tutto…

Regina si asciugò le lacrime e, una volta rientrata, riguardò il suo riflesso allo specchio, non per vanità, ma per, in qualche modo, farsi forza.

_Testa alta e schiena dritta…c’è un ballo da attendere._


	2. Capitolo 1

Capitolo 1

La sala da ballo era piena di persone. Regina per un attimo si guardò intorno spaesata, cosa doveva fare esattamente? Parlare con gli ospiti? Stare vicina al suo futuro marito? _Spero di no_. Ed eccolo lì, a parlare con Cora di non si sa che cosa, forse del suo futuro. Per notti intere Regina aveva riflettuto sul comportamento di sua madre, forse la donna l’aveva spinta su questa strada per farle avere il potere che lei non ebbe mai, o forse era puramente senza cuore…

‘’Ricordati Regina, il potere, il Vero potere non svanisce mai.’’

Questo le aveva detto la sera del fidanzamento, dopo che il Re se ne fu andato. Cora ne sapeva qualcosa di potere, praticava molto bene la magia oscura, a volte usandola anche contro la sua stessa figlia; Regina era cresciuta con la paura di essere castigata da sua madre, quando era una bambina, Cora era solita chiuderla a chiave in uno stanzino stretto e buio o farle saltare i pasti; con il passare degli anni poi, passò alle punizioni fisiche…  
In quel momento, il corsetto del suo vestito color panna, decorato con perle lucidate, sembrò troppo stretto, per un attimo Regina perse il respiro ripensando ai rami degli alberi che sua madre manipolava per stringerla, fino a quasi romperle le costole.

‘’Mia cara.’’

Regina si girò di scatto, scossa dalla trance in cui era caduta, per vedere da dove provenisse la voce.

'’Tesoro, tutto bene? Sembri pallida.’’

  
Suo padre, Henry Mills. L’unico uomo che amava veramente. Lui le aveva sempre voluto bene, anche se rimaneva sempre in silenzio in presenza della moglie, troppo sottomesso e forse codardo per andarle contro, era sempre stato lui quello che le portava da mangiare di nascosto, o che si prendeva cura di lei quando non riusciva a muoversi dopo le punizioni della madre.

  
‘’Sì padre, ora sto meglio.’’ rispose Regina, con l’animo un’po’ più leggero.

  
‘’Non è una festa meravigliosa?’’ continuò lui, guardandosi intorno. E si, Regina doveva ammetterlo, avevano organizzato proprio una bella festa; l’enorme salone da ballo era addobbato con fiocchi e fiori, sui lati della stanza, lunghi tavoli erano coperti dai più raffinati piatti di tutta la Foresta Incantata, servitori si aggiravano tra la folla con vassoi pieni di bevande, stuzzichini e…maschere. Regina non aveva mai capito il concetto di ballo in maschera. Una persona si reca ad una festa per socializzare e farsi notare. Che senso ha nascondere il proprio viso dietro una mascherina? Forse per nascondere la propria identità? Non aveva molto senso, perché a metà serata, dopo qualche bicchiere di vino, quelle stesse maschere verranno dimenticate da qualche parte e tutti vedranno tutti. Fortunatamente, lei ‘doveva’ essere la protagonista della festa, quindi non avrebbe dovuto tenerne una.

  
‘’Lo sai padre, non ho mai amato lo sfarzo.’’ disse allora Regina, sollevando leggermente gli angoli della bocca, accennando un sorriso.

  
‘’Sì…ma almeno stasera, cerca di divertirti.’’

  
‘’Sì padre…’’.

_Non succederà mai. Preferirei starmene a letto, a leggere un libro, e soprattutto senza la consapevolezza che presto sarò…sposata._

Henry si allontanò e Regina presto lo perse di vista in mezzo alla folla. I balli erano già iniziati, flauti, tamburelli, arpe e viole suonavano in sintonia, creando un ritmo incalzante. Uomini e donne ballavano, con i loro vestiti colorati, e fin troppo ingombranti, sul liscio pavimento di pietra. Alcune donne, ritrovandosi senza un accompagnatore maschile, restavano sui lati, a commentare i movimenti dei danzatori, ridacchiare e, altre, anche a ballare tra di loro, ma senza dare troppo nell’occhio. Intanto gli uomini, che potevano essere prìncipi, duchi o conti, si aggiravano per la stanza in cerca di conquiste. Regina non si era mai interessata agli uomini, non li trovava affatto affascinanti o interessanti, ma, d’altronde, non aveva mai avuto l’occasione di conoscerne tanti. Certo, aveva relazionato più volte con uomini più vecchi, amici o conoscenti di suo padre, ma mai con un giovane ragazzo della sua età. E anche se fosse successo, Regina non avrebbe saputo come comportarsi, cosa doveva fare? Flirtare? Fingersi una ingenua, proprio come stavano facendo quasi tutte le presenti al ballo, per attirare l’attenzione? Non sarebbe mai caduta così in basso…

  
Regina si ritrovò a osservare i suonatori quando, all’improvviso, sentì il grande portone di mogano, nella parte opposta da dove si trovava lei, che dall’entrata principale del castello portava alla sala da ballo, aprirsi per far entrare tre figure incappucciate. Il gruppo fu bloccato da una guardia, probabilmente, pensò Regina dato che non poteva sentire, per chiedergli l’invito che avrebbero dovuto mostrare per entrare. Infatti solo i nobili che avevano ricevuto l’invito potevano entrare, cosa che, secondo lei, era alquanto ingiusta. Per Regina non esisteva il concetto di povero o di ‘’rango sociale’’, fosse stato per lei, avrebbe invitato tutto il popolo. Nessuno doveva essere escluso. Nel frattempo i nuovi arrivati tirarono fuori i loro inviti, la guardia, dubbiosa, li guardò attentamente, studiò i documenti per poi, riluttantemente, lasciarli entrare. L’incertezza della guardia derivava dal fatto che i tre erano vestiti in modo troppo…modesto; di certo spiccavano in mezzo al resto degli invitati che indossavano abiti ricamati d’oro e tinti nei più fantasiosi dei colori. Regina li seguì con lo sguardo, incuriosita.

A primo impatto sembrarono tutti e tre uomini, erano vestiti in modo simile, camicia bianca, pantaloni di tela beige, stivali marroni, l’unica cosa che li distingueva era la giacca, di una tonalità di verde diverso per ognuno di loro. Ovviamente portavano anche una mascherina, nera, uguale per tutti e tre. Nel frattempo si addentrarono nel salone e Regina osservò che i due uomini, ai lati del terzo, erano leggermente più alti e robusti, e seguivano il loro compagno come se fosse il loro capo. Questo si fermò al tavolo del cibo, sussurrò qualcosa ai suoi due compagni, per poi vederli allontanarsi e perdersi in mezzo ai presenti.

  
Regina non si era resa conto di quanto fosse vicina alla persona misteriosa, dato che si trovava alla parte opposta del lungo tavolo, e del fatto che la stava osservando ormai da troppo tempo, quando questa incontrò lo sguardo di lei. Occhi verde smeraldo, incorniciati dalla maschera nera, si bloccarono su quelli castani di Regina. Un brivido le percosse la schiena. Non seppe quanto tempo trascorse, ma presto quel momento quasi surreale finì. Regina fu costretta a voltarsi quando una mano la sfiorò appena sopra il fondoschiena. Quel gesto la fece rabbrividire di nuovo, ma questa volta non fu piacevole.

  
‘’Vi state divertendo?’’

_Il Re…_

‘’S-si.’’

Il cervello di Regina andò in cortocircuito. Quell’uomo non le piaceva affatto, agli occhi del pubblico poteva apparire un uomo buono e generoso, ma per lei era solo un viscido e in quel momento si sentì sporca. Sua madre l’avrebbe fulminata, letteralmente, se solo sapesse quello che stava pensando in del Re.

  
‘’La serata procede egregiamente non crede?’’ continuò l’uomo, parlandole vicino all’orecchio in un modo fin troppo disgustoso per lei.

  
‘’Certo, Vostra Maestà…’’

  
_Meglio non innervosirlo._

  
‘’Che ne dite di un ballo?’’

_Oh no…_

‘’Meglio di no…ecco non sono molto brava a ballare.’’

_Ecco, brava Regina, pensa a delle scuse._

‘’Insisto. Dopotutto presto saremo sposati, la gente deve vederci insieme!’’

_Non ci penso neanche!_

‘’Mi dispiace ma non credo di sentirmi molto bene, ho bisogno di un po’ d’aria fresca.’’ Regina si staccò dalla mano del Re e si guardò intorno cercando una via di fuga, stava incominciando a girarle veramente la testa.

‘’Vi devo far ballare con la forza o-‘’

'‘Ha detto di no!’’ interruppe una terza voce, forte e decisa.

  
Regina si girò e vide al suo fianco la persona incappucciata di prima, quegli occhi verdi ora rivolti verso il Re, che ora si trovava davanti a loro.

‘’Come prego?’’ tuonò quello, attirando l’attenzione di alcuni invitati lì vicino.

‘’Non so voi, Vostra Altezza, ma io non credo che la gente qui presente penserà bene quando vedrà la damigella svenire in mezzo alla sala da ballo a causa della vostra non appropriata insistenza a farla ballare, quando era evidente che ella non si sentiva molto bene.’’ Questo sembrò zittire definitivamente il Re che aprì e chiuse la bocca più volte, in cerca di una risposta. Regina stessa rimase scioccata dall’intervento sicuro dello sconosciuto. Finalmente il silenzio cessò.

‘’E voi sareste…?’’

‘’Oh, ma certo. Vi prego di scusarmi, sono stato scortese..’’ Solo allora la persona in questione si tolse il cappuccio, scoprendo una chioma di lunghi capelli biondi raccolti in un basso chignon.

‘’Il mio nome è Thomas Swan, del Regno del Sud, al vostro servizio.’’ disse, inchinandosi.

Regina era confusa. Quella voce era troppo acuta per essere quella di un uomo, anche se ‘’Thomas Swan’’ cercò di camuffarla. Anche se la maschera copriva molto, Regina non poté fare a meno di notare i suoi lineamenti del viso, leggeri e femminili. La pelle era chiara, molto di più in confronto alla sua che, invece, si avvicinava alla tonalità olivastra. La bocca, piccola ma carnosa, aveva gli angoli leggermente alzati, mostrando un riso quasi beffardo. Lo sguardo di Regina si posò di nuovo sugli occhi verdi di lui (o lei?) quando il Re parlò di nuovo.

‘’Molto bene. Chiamerò delle guardie che ti accompagnino fuori nei giardini reali.’’

_Sta parlando a me? Basta guardare quei occhi, annuisci._

‘’Non ce ne sarà bisogno, se permette accompagnerò io Lady..?’’

_Su Regina, svegliati._

‘’M-Mills’’

‘’Lady Mills, incantato.’’

‘Thomas’ si inchinò di nuovo, poi offrì il suo gomito per scortarla fuori, ignorando il fatto che il Re non aveva ancora dato il suo permesso. Probabilmente non era così preoccupato della sua incolumità in quanto, dopo pochi minuti, Regina si ritrovò fuori dal castello, davanti a lei, i giardini si estendevano a dismisura, illuminati dalla luce lunare.

‘’Sbaglio o quel vecchio bacucco è fastidioso quanto la peste? Non riesco a credere che sia sovrano.’’

Quella voce…ora non era più forzata e Regina riconobbe subito la voce di una donna. Per quanto riguarda l’insulto, avrebbe dovuto accusarla per il suo comportamento nei confronti del suo futuro…marito…ma Regina non poté far altro che acconsentire e avrebbe riso se non avesse avuto in mente..

‘’A che gioco sta giocando?!’’ tuonò lei quasi dal nulla, sorprendendo lei stessa e la bionda.

‘’Come prego?’’ rispose, sempre con quel sorriso malizioso.

‘’So benissimo che sta fingendo sulla sua identità.’’

_Cosa ti prende Regina? Da dove viene tutta questa spavalderia??_

La bionda incrociò le braccia e con uno sguardo di sfida disse:  
‘’E da cosa l’avrebbe dedotto, Milady?’’

Regina fece un respiro profondo e..

‘’Per cominciare la sua stazza è troppo piccola per essere quella di un uomo, certo ci sono uomini bassi, ma le sue proporzioni non sono giuste; i suoi lineamenti non sono goffi e rigidi come quelli maschili, ma curvati e esili come quelli di una donna, anche se devo ammettere che sembra nasconda dei muscoli pronunciati sotto i suoi abiti. Capelli, troppo lunghi per essere ritenuti accettabili dalla società maschile; la sua voce, ha tentato di camuffarla prima ma senza successo, la tonalità femminile rimane sempre e ora che ho guardato con più attenzione lei ha…il petto è…c’è…beh…’’

_Avanti Regina cosa ti prende?!_

‘’Un seno?’’

‘’SI! ESATTAMENTE!’’

_Ok, meglio abbassare la voce ora grazie._

  
Silenzio.  
.  
.  
.

‘’AHAHAHAHAHAH’’ la bionda scoppiò in una fragorosa risata e si piegò in due. Regina non vide cosa ci trovò di tanto divertente, dopotutto, era appena stata colta sul fatto. Con le lacrime agli occhi la bionda cercò di riprendere a respirare normalmente e smettere di ridere, poi parlò.

‘’Beh, devo dire che per essere una ragazzina-‘’

‘’Ragazzina?! Ho superato la maggior età, sono più che donna e-‘’

‘’Ragazzina.’’ ripeté lei come per dimostrare un punto. ‘’Dicevo…per essere così giovane lei è molto acuta nelle osservazioni. Speravo di mantenere il mio travestimento ma, come vuole..’’

  
Detto ciò, la bionda si slegò i lunghi capelli che le ricaddero morbidi oltre la spalla, lungo la schiena.

‘’Molto meglio, incominciavano a darmi fastidio. Ora, le andrebbe di passeggiare con me?’’

Regina la guardò incerta, si girò verso il castello e poi di nuovo verso di lei, indecisa sul da farsi.

_Forse dovrei tornare dentro. Se mia madre mi vedesse qui fuori, da sola, con una sconosciuta a cui piace fingersi uomo, mi ucciderebbe._

‘’Avanti, scommetto che non mancherà a nessuno, non sarà mica la futura moglie del Re ahahha..’’ la bionda rise alla sua battuta.

Allora non sapeva chi fosse realmente Regina, certo non si conoscevano ma credeva che la notizia fosse stata resa pubblica a tutti. Regina non seppe cosa la spinse a infrangere tutte le regole imposte da sua madre, forse il fatto che aveva l’occasione di passare del tempo con qualcuno che non stava attento a come comportarsi davanti a lei, o forse perché questa donna mascherata la incuriosiva, tanto che presto le due si ritrovarono a passeggiare, una di fianco all’altra nel silenzio più totale. La bionda, che ancora non aveva rivelato il suo vero nome, teneva le braccia dietro la schiena e camminava con passo deciso. La mora, invece, alternava lo sguardo tra il cielo stellato e il viso della donna vicino a lei, finché non si fermarono in una piccola radura, circondata da alberi di mele.

‘’Mi perdoni la mia franchezza ma, credo di non sapere il suo nome.’’ iniziò la bionda.

‘’Come io non so il suo.’’

‘’Touché.’’

Regina abbassò lo sguardo per poi voltarsi verso un melo.

‘’Adoro le mele…’’

‘’Davvero?’’

‘’Sì…nella nostra fattoria abbiamo un albero di mele, l’ho curato e cresciuto da quando era un piccolo germoglio, fa le mele più rosse e succose di questo regno, a mio parere.’’

‘’Lo dice con molta sicurezza, quindi deve essere vero. Mi piacerebbe molto assaggiarne una.’’

E così le due incominciarono a parlare di mele, o meglio, Regina raccontò tutto quello che aveva imparato a riguardo mentre la sua compagna la ascoltava attentamente, meravigliata dall’entusiasmo che la mora aveva nel parlarle di una cosa così banale.  
Doveva essere passata più di un’ora perché presto Regina sentì delle voci, provenienti dalla direzione del castello, chiamare il suo nome.

‘’Forse è meglio che vada…’’

‘’Sì, anche io, il dovere mi chiama..’’

Non capì il significato di quella frase ma una vocina, dentro la testa di Regina, le disse che non voleva separarsi dalla bionda.

‘’Quindi…è un addio questo?’’

‘’Non sia triste, Lady Mills, sento che ci rivedremo presto. E poi, mi deve far assaggiare i suoi famosi frutti..

’’Regina sorrise tristemente, l’altra le prese la mano e la baciò dolcemente.

‘’E’ stato un vero piacere…-‘’

‘’Regina.’’

‘’Regina Mills. Buona notte.’’

La bionda si stava già incamminando quando Regina si rese conto di una cosa.

‘’Non so ancora il suo nome!’’

La bionda mascherata si voltò, sorrise e le disse il suo vero nome, prima di scomparire nel buio della notte. Regina non sapeva che quel nome la influenzerà profondamente, nel bene e nel male; un nome che non potrà fare a meno di dimenticare, che cambierà la sua vita per sempre.

_Emma Swan._


End file.
